


So the Clave sucks

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Malec Ficlet Collection [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Alec came back to the loft, delivering another shitty decision of the Clave to Magnus and being an angry boyfriend. Magnus, well he does his thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote this in the light of the ridiculous US election results. I know, as a non-American, I am probably not delivering very well of my sympathies or something. Anyhow, I wrote this, hoping that even though we aren't like Magnus who could be immortal, we as a species, really never give up. The reality we're living in is horrifying but we take care of each other and we write and we read, to spread the spark of hope a little stronger every step of the way.

Alec bursted through the door to the loft.

 

‘Screw the Clave! How could they pull such stunt AFTER the war? Wasn’t it more than enough to prove that they’re just a group ofscrewed-up people?’

 

He shouted to the air, scaring off Chairman Meow whom was just gonna run towards him as usual. The grey tabby dashed off into Magnus’ room instead, leaving Magnus to greet his angry boyfriend.

 

‘What did the Clave do this time, darling?’

 

Magnus asked calmly. Only then did Alec calm down a little and look at Magnus himself. He let out a breath before answering.

 

‘I am here to inform you that the Clave will ignore the conditions requested by the representatives of the Downworlders to make their arrest of Downworlders known to the figure of authority in their respective group. And to avoid throwing the Enclave who delivered the news from the Institute myself…’

 

Alec slumped down on the couch and continued.

 

‘Am I hoping too much? I mean, after everything you all did during the War, we shadowhunters could have been wiped out, if not for you all. Even the Clave could’ve all been killed really…and then they treat you guys like trash, like you can’t harm them but they, well we, have every reason to do whatever the hell we want with you all. Not to mention Maryse, threw me out of the meeting room, after I made a small polite protest “Shouldn’t we at least inform them in some way?”’

 

Alec sounded defeated, as he curled up on the couch.

 

Magnus looked at his boyfriend, feeling so old for once with him yet in a good way. He held out a mug of hot chocolate towards Alec and sat beside him on the couch.

 

‘Alexander, well I should inform you that we have our own ways of hacking into nephilim’s info, but I don’t think that’s what you’re really upset about.’

 

Alec took the mug and gulped down half of it, eyes staring at the floor. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and kissed him on the cheek, then tilted his face towards himself.

 

‘Look at me, Alexander. Raphael, Luke and I aren’t gonna be happy about it, but we’ll find a way. Darling, I know it should’ve been better than this, but that’s not what’s happening right now. Raphael, Ragnor, Catarina and I have lived in so many places, through so many time periods. I still remember the time when I got caught kissing a man and was hung in front of everyone. I still remember one time, the whole village tried to beat me up, just because I’m not white. I still remember the day your parents tried to kill me. It hurts and it won’t stop hurting, but we never give up. I also live in a time where you were born, where you became someone who treats Downworlders as equal and brave enough to admit he’s gay. Maybe the Clave is again filled with people who are gonna be blinded to see men like Valentine, but trust me, it can get better.’

 

Magnus smiled at Alec.

 

‘How do you do it? After everything…sometimes I feel like even though shadowhunters usually don’t live long and die in battles, we never learn, we never really get to see what we fight for? Yet, you stand here, comforting me about something that’s not fair to your kind…How, Magnus?’

 

Alec stared at Magnus, for once feeling so small against everything Magnus had once known and gone through.

 

‘Because you’re looking at the survivors after everything, darling. We couldn’t give up, not because we are immortal, but sometimes for those that died without seeing a better day and we want to live in a better day. Or at least we are more likely to outlive your kind mostly?’

 

Magnus’ tone turned lighter at the end, but Alec could see the weight in his eyes.

 

‘My dear, somehow this is just like it hurts you to live in the life of Maryse discrediting and disowning you just because you’re dating me, but my dear Alexander, you still have Robert slowly learning to understand and to stand with you. You have Lydia and more supporting you to be the head of the New York Institute in the meeting next month. It will get better, just trust me.’

 

Magnus kissed on his cheek again before leaning back and just waited for Alec.

 

‘Well, in that case…Maybe neither Jace or I would become the head of the New York Institute, but maybe Max would be one day.’ Alec finally smiled since he entered the loft.

 

‘So can we go enjoy a walk in the park or something of a date? Seeing that this is a rare time that you could get out of the Institute with me in daytime?’ Magnus grinned. Alec kissed this brilliant man on the lips, trying to pour how glad he was to have him around, that out of all the people he could meet in this lifetime, it was Magnus Bane who stayed and be with him every step of the way, who was compassionate enough at every turn of the event and whom Alec was lucky enough to fall in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Clave's decision here isn't anywhere as horrible as the result of the election, but I hope you get what I'm trying to say still. I am sorry that this isn't deep enough to touch upon you guys' feelings with the election and everything. I'm sorry this is a rushed work, but I sincerely hope that you do never give up and save enough comfort and strength to fight back. <3


End file.
